Frazzled Daze
by LovingPillow
Summary: To help her schoolmates, Onizuka Hime takes on requests to make any type of bento. The problem is that she makes it one too many times that one specific target has come to recognize her cooking anywhere.


**A/N: Hello! I decided to write fanfics for Sket Dance, starring my preferred pairing, Himeko and Kiri!**

**I actually have no idea where I'm going with this fanfic, but I'm just going to keep writing xD Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bright Fever**

**_Please..._**

.

.

**_Help me!_**

.

.

**_Onizuka-san..._**

* * *

**Mix all the ingredients together with a fork or chopstick. Heat up a small (6 inch or 15 cm) non-stick frying pan and spread thinly with oil. Once the pan is hot (if you put a droplet of water in, it dances and evaporates immediately), pour in the egg. Stir gently with a fork or chopstick until it is half-set.**

**Fold in half with a spatula. Tidy up the other side a bit with the spatula. Fold the one third of the egg over with the spatula. Press down. Fold the other end of the egg over with the spatula. Press the whole thing down. Flip over, and press again.**

**Remove from the heat before it browns too much.**

**Cut in half and put cut side up, it is nicely multi-layered.**

Himeko whistled to herself as she followed the instructions on how to make a tamagoyaki. During the afternoon of yesterday, one of the shy first-years requested for her to make a bento for Katou Kiri.

_Onigiri (Check)_

_Carrots (Check)_

_Green beans (Check)_

_Cherry tomatoes (Check)_

_Hot dogs (Check)_

_Nori (Check)_

_Tamagoyaki (Check)_

Himeko stepped back when she finished rearranging the ingredients to fit the visual image of the bento the first-year left her. On the left tray, the hot dogs were specifically drawn as octodogs with nori pieces set as the eyes whereas the star-shaped carrots circled the heart-shaped tamagoyaki. On the right tray, two salmon onigiri surrounded the cherry tomatoes mixed with green beans. All in all, the bento was a success and Himeko only had to hand it to the first-year and be on her way to class. _Speaking of class... _"Shoot! I have to go!" Himeko exclaimed as she tightly wrapped the bento with her furoshiki: a large, decorated wrapping cloth. She had spent an entire two hours just to make the bento; of course, the first-year had requested for it to be fresh. Himeko quickly untied her hair and took off the heart-print apron before grabbing her school bag with the bento inside.

She left the house a second later.

"Thank you Onizuka-san!" The unnamed first-year called out after Himeko handed the bento box to her. The bell would have rung before Himeko arrived to class, but she managed to be there since she ran as if a pack of wolves was chasing after her. Of course, Bossun and Switch noticed her appearance one-step too late, so she had gotten through her first two classes without either boys questioning where she was. When lunch rolled around, Mimori invited Himeko to eat with the Student Council. Without a say, Mimori dragged Himeko away from Bossun and Switch – who'd done nothing to intervene, since it wasn't that big of a deal for Himeko to start eating with girls (for a change). The second Himeko noticed the bento she made beside Tsubaki, with no sight of Kiri, she sweat dropped. "T-this isn't mine!" Tsubaki exclaimed when he noticed Himeko staring at the wrapped bento beside his elbow; his cheeks flushed red when Himeko only turned her head away – as if she wasn't interested in the first place. Just then, Kiri returned to the room and he nodded to Himeko as he passed by her. Mimori smiled brightly and she brought out her lunch, causing Himeko to blink and sweat drop at the very rich ingredients used in the obento. When Kiri opened his lunch box, it caused Tsubaki's nose to twitch at the very delicious aroma that swayed his way. "_That looks delicious_, says Usami." Daisy repeated after Usami whispered into her ear. Kiri shrugged and he began to eat away at the octodogs, but not before sharing half of everything with Tsubaki – causing Himeko to sweat drop while she ate her cafeteria-bought melon pan. _Well, at least I know he didn't throw away what the first-year requested. It'd have been a waste of my time if he did. _Himeko thought and thanked Mimori for the extra carton of orange juice, which did not fit with the image of her rich lunch.

Tsubaki wiped away his drool and he began to eat his own lunch, courtesy of his cooking. Usami turned to face Himeko and she held out her hand, "I smell an obento." She said with a straight face, even though she was itching to eat the obento since it had a delicious aroma. After pulling out the bento that she made for herself, Himeko gave it to Usami. _How did she know I had it? _Himeko questioned as she bit into her melon pan, enjoying the bread to its fullest. Daisy eyed the bento before switching her eyes to the melon pan. Usami noticed and she voiced out the silent question, "Why did you buy a melon pan when you made yourself an obento?" Himeko would have choked on her melon pan if not for the fact that she finished eating, "I-um... It's a habit, I guess?"

Silence filled the room.

The first bell rang and Himeko made to stand up, only to sit back down because of Daisy – ordered by Usami to keep her here. "We will provide an explanation for your teachers, Hime-chan." Mimori smiled and then kindly asked the boys to leave (even though they'd have left since they had classes to go to). Himeko glanced wearily at the three surrounding her, wondering if this was some sort of trap to get the Sket Dan to close down. A few seconds into the weariness, Mimori broke it by smiling widely, "Teach us to cook!" She said as Usami ordered Daisy to bring out the needed equipment and ingredients. Himeko mentally raised her brow in response, but she nodded and began setting the ingredients down. As the three watched her with high expectations, Himeko asked a very endearing question, "What did you have in mind?"

Hell began after that.

* * *

When she got out of the student council room, her entire body was sore. Running around to help the three was just tiring, and it didn't help that they kept making a mess every second she wasn't helping them. "I took some notes for you, Himeko." Himeko looked up and thanked Switch for the notes from the classes she had to miss because of Daisy, Usami and Mimori. "You look sore, you didn't run off with some guy we don't know, did you?" At this accusation, Himeko glared at Switch. "I was helping some people learn how to cook." She seethed, ignoring the chuckles Switch input into his mechanism.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Himeko said at the same time Bossun appeared, waving around lollipops. "What's with her? She practically ignored them!" Bossun exclaimed, staring at his outstretched hand holding several lollipops. Switch shrugged his shoulders, staring at the disappearing Himeko figure.

"It seems cooking is a tiring sport."


End file.
